Black Family
by lilieswho
Summary: AU where Blackinnon is alive and have a family.


Having a two-year-old child that just learned how to walk and being in charge of taking care of the bride was too much for her, but of course, she wouldn't complain about it. Lily was thrilled when she found out that Sirius had proposed and, within five minutes, she'd already planned the perfect wedding for them, knowing that if it depended on both of them, they'd both forget what day they're supposed to get married or just eloped somewhere.

But finally the day had come and everything were perfect. The flowers were gorgeous, the decoration was flawless and the dress was spotless. There were just one thing, one tiny little thing, that was missing.

The bride and groom.

"Where the hell are they?" she asked Remus, who was making breakfast for the Potter family. "She was supposed to meet me here three and a half hours ago, and Sirius was going to pick up Harry, James, and you to see the band and get the clothes."

"You don't think they eloped, do you?" Remus asked her. Lily turned pale. "No, forget that I said that. They'll be here in a minute."

"Oh my God, they eloped! I'm gonna kill those sons of a bitches when they come back."

"Language, Ginger," Marlene said, walking into the kitchen and kissing Remus' cheeks. "You don't want your boy to have a dirty mouth like yours, do you?"

Forgetting everything that she was saying five minutes ago, Lily hugged her friend tightly.

"You didn't elope! Thank God." The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Where the hell were you two? Why didn't you leave an owl or, I don't know, showed up to your own pre-wedding thing that Dorcas and I prepared?!"

"Calm down, we were just… Talking about things. I'm here now, okay? Sirius is with Harry and we can go get ready, okay? Great," she said after Lily agreed. Both of them got out of the house and apparated to Dorcas Meadowes' flat, where the girls were getting ready for the big day.

"Pafoo! Pafoo!" Harry said pointing to a big broom in Sirius' bedroom. "Fly!"

"No, not now little Prongs, we got to get ready for your Godfather's wedding," he said, picking him up. "Do you know who's gonna be the most handsome bloke there?"

"Me!" The toddler said it proudly, making the Marauders laugh. He put Harry on the floor again and stood still while James fixed his bowtie.

Sirius wasn't nervous about his wedding being in a couple of hours. He wasn't sweating or having cold feet. He was calm and confident that everything was going to work out this time. All the bad luck he'd ever had in his whole life – his pureblood family, his lack of love, his brother joining the Death Eaters and dying trying to do the right thing and Peter's betrayal that almost cost the Potter's life - were enough bad luck for a lifetime. He had the most beautiful woman in the world marrying him, the best friends he could ask for, an amazing godson and everything he had always wished for. People to call family.

For the first time in forever, he was truly happy. And no one could take this away from him.

"Hey," Lily called to Marlene while she was doing the bride's hair. She was awfully distracted since they got to the flat. Every time Lily or Dorcas talked to her, she didn't listened and only replied with a _'yeah'_ or _'sure'_. It was making Lily preoccupied. "Marls?"

"Yeah," she said, looking at Lily in the mirror. Dorcas was in the shower, so it was only the two of them in the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked, finishing her hair and sitting right next to her. "You look… sad. You know that if you don't wanna get married, I can…"

"No, I do!" She said it quickly. "It's just…" Marlene looked at the bathroom door. "We went to visit my family's grave and… Regulus' grave too. That's why we were late."

They stood in silence. Voldemort murdered Marlene's entire family a year ago and the only reason why she was alive is that her older brother died on top of her while she was unconscious. She was supposed to be dead and buried with them, but she wasn't and there not a day went by that she didn't felt guilty about that.

They also went to Regulus' grave so Sirius could see his brother. Lily and Marlene didn't talked about it because the person who tortured Dorcas for the first time was him. She didn't get mad or anything, but it wasn't the time to bring up such bad memories. Still, there was Marlene McKinnon, on her wedding day, thinking about how she was supposed to be dead.

"Marley, don't. Please." The ginger said it softly. "It's not your fault that you're alive and they're not. Your brother was on top of you for some reason and you know that. He saved you. So don't have those thoughts on your wedding day or ever, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was gonna save the tears for her wedding.

Sirius was standing on the aisle starting to get nervous. James were smiling on his left, but he was just freaking out. She was seven minutes late. She was never late for anything. _What if she gave up marrying him? What if something happened to her?_ He thought.

All of his tension disappeared when he hear a song starting. He looked straight and saw Harry walking in front of Lily and Dorcas who were smiling. They were lovely and Harry was adorable, but his attention wasn't on them. It was on the gorgeous blonde girl behind them.

Marlene looked stunning. She was wearing a strapless princess dress, with her hair on her shoulder looking prettier than ever. She took Remus' arm and walked down the aisle with him, without taking her eyes off Sirius.

"Don't you dare break her heart, Sirius," Remus said playfully hugging him.

"I won't. I promise, Moony," he said, taking Marlene's hand.

As the wedding proceed, there were not a soul that didn't cry hearing their vows to each other and the so long waited '_I do'._

"Daddy, Daddy!" A voice made Sirius look down to her four-year-old daughter, who looked very upset. Her name was Isabelle Lyra Black, his second child and only daughter.

After a year of marriage, Marlene and he decided that it wasn't a bad idea to have a kid. They were hoping that their first child, in this case, Leo Rory Black, was going to be company for Harry and once again, a Potter and a Black would be best friends.

Leo, named after a lion shaped star, was a spunky young boy who was the exactly copy of Sirius. He was loud, loved pranks and doing everything to annoy his younger sister. He had Marlene's eyes and even though he was two years younger than Harry, they were best friends.

Isabelle was the only daughter and the only kid that didn't have a star as a first name. Even though Marlene insisting on naming their child as a star, just to keep his family tradition, he insisted that this one he would choose the name, either coming for a star or not. In the end, she ended up with Lyra as her second name, because he could just see it, since it was known to be one of the brightest star in the sky, just like his was.

Two years after Leo, Isabelle was born. Exactly the opposite of her brother, she was all Marlene, except for the long black hair. Soon enough, she was the apple of Sirius' eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" Sirius asked softly.

"Leo is being mean again," she said, pointing to her older brother and Harry giggling in the other room.

"What did he say now?" he asked patiently. It wasn't a surprise that both of them were in a fight. Usually, they could take care of each other, but when one came to see Sirius or Marlene, it was because it got ugly.

"He said I'm a princess!" Isabelle said looking frustrated like it was the ultimate offense. "Make him stop," she demanded.

It still surprised him how much the girl inherited Marlene's personality.

"What's wrong about being a princess, love?" He asked. "You can have a tiara and pretty dresses and a pri… Uh, a prince, but not until you're 30."

"I don't wanna be a princess. Princesses are boring."

"Well, what do you wanna be then?"

She stopped, thinking about it. "I dunno. Can I answer later? Mummy is gonna teach Amy and I how to climb trees."

"Sure love, have fun," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and watching her run to the backyard.

In the middle of the night, probably around two am, a little hand wrapped up around Sirius' nose, making him wake up suddenly. He looked at the toddler and smiled seeing her laugh at his reaction.

"Oh, you little trouble maker," he said pushing her to lay on top of him. "What's wrong, love?"

"I figured it out what I wanna be when I get old like Mummy," she said, and Sirius could tell that Marlene was awake by hearing a small gasp in her direction.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be a dragon," she said, amazed. "Like Mummy."

"Like Mummy?"

"Yeah, because she's pretty, nice, cool, and _butass_."

"Badass, love. And yeah, she's all that. But why don't you wish to be just like Mummy and not a dragon?" he asked, running his finger in her hair.

"Oh, because dragons can breathe fire. No one will ever call me princess when they see I can breathe," she yawned closing her eyes, "fire."

"Yeah, go to sleep, my little dragon." She hugged him tight and soon enough slept. He put her in her bed in her bedroom and walked over to his room where he saw his six-month pregnant wife sat down looking at him.

"_Old like Mummy?"_ she said, lifting an eyebrow. "And you couldn't think of anything else to say it but '_Yeah'_?"

"It's two a.m., I can't even tell if you're pregnant or just swallowed a watermelon, Marls," he said laying down with her and putting a hand on her belly. "Let's give Castor a goodnight sleep and tomorrow I promise that I'll teach our kids that Mummy is not old, she's just mature."

"Git."

"Love you too, Marls," he said, kissing Marlene softly and cuddling. Marlene was sleeping within minutes, but he stayed awake thing about the conversation he had with his daughter. He knew she was going to be exactly like her mother.

Oh boy, he was in trouble.


End file.
